Adulthood
by mrtysh
Summary: He had reached adulthood at last. And what better person to break the biggest of life's barriers with than his beloved... Soubi. --Ritsuka/Soubi, oneshot, yaoi, LEMON.


**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Loveless. It's just fanfiction. :)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wheee Loveless oneshot! Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Ritsuka/Soubi, yaoi, DESCRIPTIVE LEMON, could be considered AU (I do not mention the Fighter Units nor do I mention Soubi's scars.), would-be shota (they are four years older).**

**

* * *

****Adulthood**

_by mrtysh_

**

* * *

**

"Good night, Soubi..." Aoyagi Ritsuka whispered in the wake of emptiness that surrounded him. Agatsuma Soubi had left through the window a few seconds earlier, leaving Ritsuka wrapped in the warmth of his bed covers to ponder the wonders and tragedies of life. His room, devoid of Soubi's comforting 'aura,' chilled him directly to the marrow and left him yearning for that warm, loving touch.

Ritsuka sighed heavily, lying down into a somewhat apt position. He remembered the two of them not one minute ago; Soubi sitting as calmly as ever beside him, leaning in and placing a tender, gentle kiss to his thin lips. Ritsuka admired the way he held him closely around the waist and one hand caressed his ears with the same pleasurable impact to be felt. They would remain in the embrace for enough to make Ritsuka desire more, and then Soubi would pull away... the warmth would instantaneously dissipate and he would leave.

It saddened him somewhat. The thought that grappled his optimism was that Soubi had stood firmly beside him ever since he was twelve and, in the four years that had passed, had never showed any signs of leaving Ritsuka. That alone allowed him to have peace, and he could sleep at night.

His eyelids becoming increasingly heavy, he stole one last peek at the shining half-moon in the sky. A small smile sneaking onto his features, Ritsuka breathlessly whispered, "I love you..." and drifted off into a serene slumber.

**;~;**

Agatsuma Soubi had risen early on this fine and sunny Saturday morning for no particular reason at all. After consuming an apple and a glass of milk, he found it suitable to work on a piece of art for a class. He stood now, paintbrush in hand, scrutinizing the blank white canvas before him. He knew he was to paint something that showed tremendous and _believable _emotion, but nothing sparked his fancies.

Soubi sighed, setting the brush down and massaging his temples as if to force the thoughts to the forefront of his mind. Perhaps he could rely on a person for help.

He could visit with Ritsuka.

Perfect! The clock on the wall above him read nine-thirty; surely Ritsuka would be awake by now. Soubi eagerly looked in his front closet for a lightweight tan jacket and shrugged it on over his completely black attire. He removed the cinch from his pale, voluminous hair, letting it flow freely over his lean frame. Finally, he nudged his round glasses up the bridge of his nose; approving of his appearance.

A smile tugged at his jaw as Soubi grabbed his keys and left his home. With Ritsuka involved, today would be a most splendid day.

**;~;**

Ritsuka lay awake in his bed, letting his mind wander astray. For once, his best friends Yayoi and Yuiko-chan hadn't asked him to go somewhere with them; to his surprise. Honestly, he thought staying home for a couple of days with his mother away visiting an ailing relative would greatly benefit his health. Perhaps it was the stress of life in general, but he found himself tired at early hours of the day lately.

Or maybe it was his constant thoughts of Soubi. Was the love he knew he had for Soubi truly requited? It seems that it was, but Ritsuka knew that Soubi was a downright manipulator. But... What was there to receive out of manipulating a person that really had nothing to give?

He was snapped out of his deep thoughts when the window rattled slightly, opening to reveal none other than Agatsuma Soubi. Ritsuka squinted, the harsh, glinting light from behind Soubi irritating his eyes.

"Good morning, Ritsuka..." Soubi whispered sweetly, sitting on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

Yawning, Ritsuka rose upright, his shining violet eyes gazing into Soubi's silvery ones. "I... did. Why are you here?"

"I can't come to visit you on a dull Saturday morning, Ritsuka?"

"N-no, it's not that, sure you can... It's just... normally people have a reason for visiting someone."

"I just want to spend time with you; isn't that reason enough?" Soubi smiled his small but meaningful smile and closed the distance between them, his lips touching Ritsuka's and his arms encircled his small frame protectively. One hand tickled the base of a long ear, causing it to twitch blissfully.

As Soubi's tongue caressed his bottom lip, Ritsuka remembered some other thoughts he had been having recently. He _desired _Soubi more and more as they spent more time together. Every time they kissed, he felt a static shock inside him and his whole body heated up to match.

He wanted Soubi to take his innocence away.

A short while later, Soubi began to pull away, the sensual warmth was going with him. Ritsuka could have screamed "No!" but he restrained and simply leaned in the opposite direction, following that reassuring warmth until he could mingle with it once more, his senses continuing to ignite.

This time, Soubi didn't pull away. Instead, he pushed Ritsuka forward, laying him on the fluffy pillow and gently resting his own weight on his lower body, never separating their passionate kiss. He parted his lips and allowed his tongue to roam all around Ritsuka's mouth. It begged diligently to be let inside to continue with its effective exploration.

Their tongues collided and twisted together, a unique kind of dance that the human body is unable to perform. Meanwhile, Soubi slyly tugged at Ritsuka's shirt hem; throwing out the hint that it needed to be _gone _and out of his sight soon. Reluctantly pulling away, Soubi pulled the black tank top over Ritsuka's head and tossed it behind him. He used the same time to hastily unbutton his jacket and discard it along with his black shirt.

He admired the faint blush that he had coaxed out of Ritsuka as Soubi ran his hands up and down the slightly frail chest in front of him, ghosting around his stomach and eliciting shivers. Smirking, he dove down and placed his lips onto Ritsuka's neck, licking the sensitive skin and relishing in the incoherent mutterings of pleasure that were to be heard. Only lingering there for a moment, Soubi brought a hand down from Ritsuka's shoulder and rubbed a rapidly hardening nipple. He moved to sensually lick and kiss the other one.

"No one has ever touched you this way before, have they, Ritsuka?" Soubi peered into Ritsuka's already half-lidded eyes expectantly. His reply was a strangled mewl of some sort, as he trailed his free hand downwards and over Ritsuka's sensitive stomach. "Do you like being touched like this?"

Ritsuka managed a shaky nod; the pleasure was increasingly becoming too much for him to handle, and they hadn't really gotten anywhere. Albeit, it was farther than they had ever thought about progressing before; Soubi had only ever kissed Ritsuka. He had to admit, he _loved _the change in activity.

As if to prove that thought to Soubi, he arched his back into the teasing touch, urging him to keep going further.

"Are...are you sure, Ritsuka?" Soubi pondered. "If we keep going past this stage, I might get too rough... I don't want to hurt you..."

"P-Please, just _touch me_..." he breathed, a severe blush igniting his cheeks a deep crimson hue. Ritsuka took Soubi's wandering hand and pulled it down toward more sensitive places.

Soubi obliged without further hesitation. Slowly, he hooked a few fingers under the waistband of Ritsuka's thin black boxers and slid them off in one smooth motion.

He couldn't deny his astonishment over Ritsuka's incredible size. They had to be almost equal in length... and Soubi was none too small. He stroked Ritsuka from top to hilt, leaning forward to capture his lips once more. The soft vibrations from his encouraging moans enlivened Soubi greatly.

"Aahnnn... Soubi..." Ritsuka breathed; Soubi had progressed form a tender stroke to a more rigorous motion. Placing one more soft kiss to his lips, Soubi descended and paused above Ritsuka's aching length. He looked up at Ritsuka once more, who nodded encouragingly.

"I'll be gentle, for you." Soubi continued with his soft rubbing before extending his tongue and swirling it around the eagerly yearning shaft. Ritsuka barely stifled a surprised gasp, squeezing his eyes shut and grasping the bed covers as if his life depended on it. Uncontrolled by Ritsuka, his tail seemingly sprung to life and wrapped itself around Soubi's neck, waggling playfully and adding an extra zest to the actions.

Ritsuka shivered as Soubi licked every inch of his shaft with astounding talent that only an experienced lover would have. It wasn't too much of a surprise when Soubi engulfed him completely, without much struggle, repeatedly in short order.

In an utterly hopeless state, Ritsuka muttered incoherent obscenities under his breath. He could feel an arousing coiling sensation in the deepest depths of his stomach; he had felt it before, but not as strong as now. "S-Soubi, I—AH!" His release was sudden and plentiful. He had to bite his lip and cover his mouth with both hands to keep from screaming atrociously.

As Ritsuka lay shuddering in the satiable afterglow of his immense orgasm, Soubi gratefully swallowed every droplet of the bittersweet cum that the younger one had produced. He rather enjoyed the taste of it; more-so than any other he had consumed.

Fortunately for Ritsuka, Soubi always carried a small container of lubrication with him in his back pocket. Growing impatient with his completely unnecessary pants, he somewhat stiffly stood from the bed and unzipped them, swiftly pulling them off, his own boxers immediately following. His own length stood tall and proud, swollen and aching severely from the painful neglect it suffered.

Returning to the current situation, Soubi retrieved the lube and unscrewed the cap, pouring a copious amount of it onto his slender fingers. Ritsuka had finally calmed a little from his release, and had gone slack once again. His eyes half-lidded, he looked as if he could fall asleep any moment.

All it took was one light touch to his limp shaft to arouse him once again. "Ritsuka... this will hurt at first, but I can promise you it's worth it in the long run," Soubi pressed gently at Ritsuka's entrance with a finger.

Hissing at the contact, Ritsuka moaned lightly. The foreign penetration felt weird, but not as painful as he had expected. Upon the addition of the second finger, he was slowly becoming more and more used to the feeling of something roaming around his sensitive insides. Soubi cautiously added a third finger, and spread them apart to stretch the tight layers of muscle; Ritsuka squinting his eyes shut all the while, a gasp or a whimper sounding from time to time.

Ejecting his fingers, Soubi asked, "Are you ready, Ritsuka?" He gazed into the eyes of the young boy for reassurance. Ritsuka nodded in approval, managing a few slightly shaky breaths as Soubi placed a pillow underneath him for better elevation.

"I'll be as careful as possible, Ritsuka, but it will hurt. Relax, the worst will be over soon." He leaned over and placed a lengthy, loving kiss to Ritsuka's forehead.

Moving away, Soubi pressed ever-so-lightly against the entrance. He moved at a painstakingly slow rate, entering by the centimeter. He could see the thin trail of tears glistening at the corners of Ritsuka's closed eyes and where Ritsuka had bit his bottom lip to restrain his outcries. The searing sensation was overwhelming, but he trusted Soubi to help him through it.

Gently, Soubi inched his way completely inside. He inhaled deeply, allowing Ritsuka to adjust to him. Just as carefully, he began to move when Ritsuka opened his relieved eyes; they shone with the optimism they had possessed at some point all along.

"Soubi, p-please move faster!" Ritsuka blushed beet red at the command, but he knew it was killing Soubi and he wanted to feel the ultimate pleasure of the situation.

Soubi didn't need telling twice. Gradually, of course, he built up his thrusts and buried himself deeper and harder inside Ritsuka. He could tell by the sudden gasp and hitch in breath that he had found Ritsuka's prostate, among other sweet spots.

The bed now quaking underneath them, Ritsuka met Soubi's eyes and purred, "Please make me come, Soubi..." in a downright _sexy _tone that you couldn't ignore if you were deaf. His eyes met Soubi's and together they came; Ritsuka poured himself over them evenly and awed at the simultaneous feeling of being filled to the brim.

Both breathless and tired, Soubi pulled completely out and lay beside Ritsuka. They were able to meet for one short kiss before they desired a comforting nap.

"I love you, Soubi," Ritsuka whispered, his arm wrapped around the older one's neck.

He fell asleep with a bright smile on his face. Ritsuka knew that when he awakened, he would no longer have his ears and fuzzy tail. Not one last shred of innocence.

He had reached adulthood at last. And what better person to break the biggest of life's barriers with than his beloved... _Soubi_.

* * *

**A/N: I finished!!! *pant* Tired now. Must. Sleep. XD Ah, anyway, I think I did fairly well. Ritsuka and Soubi are very difficult to write, if you ask me :/ They are very complex characters...**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it; please review!!! =D**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
